El dilema de la col
by Luka Cifer
Summary: Flash fic. Ha ocurrido un milagro en la cocina de Miyagi. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante el inesperado logro culinario de Shinobu?


**¡Buenas!**

 **Me encontré este drabble que escribí hace ya un buen rato y no encontré excusas para no subirlo. Shinobu y Miyagi tienen un lugar conflictivo para mí entre las parejas de Junjo Romantica, pero he de reconocer que me han sacado muchas risas a lo largo de la serie. Así que esto está ambientado en esa línea.**

* * *

 **El dilema de la col**

Shinobu es… lindo.

Por favor, aunque sea verdad, no se lo tomen tan en serio. Este chico, antes de parecerme así, era peor que una patada en el trasero. Cuando, por primera vez, lo vi con su mirada asesina atravesándome en mi boda con su hermana, creí que lo hacía para reprocharme el que se la estuviera quitando –pensé que por causa de los celos de los hermanos menores o algo así– y no el que _yo_ estaba siéndole arrebatado a _él_ por culpa de _ella_.

Una vez divorciado, y tras todos sus esfuerzos porque aceptara su amor casi a la fuerza, me sumergí con él en un inefable remolino que finalmente terminara por hacer que cayera completamente en sus trampas. Parezca irónico o no, acabé enamorándome de él…

…pero bueno. Cursilerías aparte, hoy ha sucedido algo que en verdad me tiene en un aprieto. El chico, impulsado por sus deseos de cocinar para mí, había hecho a lo largo de estos años, uno tras otro, platillos y platillos de repollo frito. Insuficientes son las palabras para describir cuánto sufrieron mi olfato, mi paladar y mi estómago el fatídico día que empezó a cocinarlo, y aún menos para describir cómo se me quebró la cara intentando disimular que aquella cosa que él intentó hacer con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación en realidad era un verdadero insulto a todas las personas que cocinaban en todo lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Por eso es que ahora enfrento un problema tremendo. Uno más grande que aguantar esos pseudo preparados: Es que hoy, por primera vez y después de al menos quinientos intentos, a Shinobu le ha salido bien el platillo de repollo.

Parece una cosa trivial. Pero les juro que, tratándose de él, es algo de lo que me tengo que preocupar.

– ¿Y bien? – Me mira a los ojos con su expresión altanera mientras apaga la estufa– ¿Qué tal está?

Me tomo mi tiempo para disfrutar el sabor, por una vez en la vida. Mastico despacio, tomo otro bocado, vuelvo a masticar y tomo un sorbo de té, sabiendo que sus ojos grises no se despegan de mí. ¿Qué diablos se supone que le conteste?

Si le digo que no sabe mal o cosas así, se daría cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo. Aunque siempre que le dije eso sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero ahora, que prácticamente es verdad que no está malo, le estaría diciendo la verdad y él se daría cuenta de inmediato. Un lío.

Si le digo que está bueno, puede que se sonroje, me diga idiota y simplemente lo deje pasar. Pero Shinobu no es así. En el peor de los casos simplemente se lanzará sobre mí y me dirá que me ama mientras me arrastra a la cama. Y es que a este, en cuanto le das la razón, te toma los dos brazos y una pierna, y acabas a su total merced.

No es tan malo después de todo, pero no le puedo seguir el ritmo todo el tiempo.

Dios… me escucho como un viejo.

Volteo a ver al chico. Me mira. Mi mente está en blanco. ¿Cómo puedo salirme con la mía?

– Si está demasiado mal puedes tirarlo, no te preocupes– me dice con una mirada que dice todo lo contrario. El plato queda vacío _sí_ o _sí_.

Me quedo en silencio. ¿Qué le digo?

– Miyagi, en serio... – perdiendo la paciencia, grita mientras se acerca a la mesa y hace el amago de quitarme el plato.

Actúo por mero impulso. Tomo un buen pedazo de col entre mis labios, me levanto, y dejándole la frase a medio decir, le meto la col en la boca abierta en medio de su queja. Lo tomo de la cadera y lo beso el tiempo suficiente para que se dé cuenta de que tiene que empezar a masticar.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no lo juzgas por ti mismo? – ni siquiera sé de donde saqué fuerzas para decir aquello de una manera tan seductora, pero al parecer, ha funcionado. Shinobu no me contesta, pues entre el sonrojo de lo que acaba de pasar, comienza a saborear lo que él mismo ha preparado.

Poco a poco, sus ojos comienzan a iluminarse de una manera tan inocente y feliz que parece que va a empezar a llorar. Nunca en la vida de Shinobu Takatsuki, a quien todo le salía perfecto, le había visto esa expresión porque algo le había salido "sólo bien". Ahora, soy yo el que tiene que resistir para no arrastrarlo a mi habitación.

Dios, soy un pervertido.

Shinobu jamás me contesta. Me aparta para que no lo vea más en medio de su euforia y sale corriendo a su habitación. Justo antes de que se cierre la puerta, escucho un ligero sollozo.

Seguro la pago caro para cuando se le pase.

Pero al menos, por ahora, este duelo lo gano yo.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado; yo al menos me divertí haciéndolo (?)  
**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
